


[Podfic] Tearing Up The Seven Veils: At Least There's The Football, Part 9

by sheffiesharpe, skepticaldreamer



Series: [Podfic] At Least There's The Football [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticaldreamer/pseuds/skepticaldreamer
Summary: Podfic for At Least There's The Football, Part 9: Tearing Up The Seven Veils





	[Podfic] Tearing Up The Seven Veils: At Least There's The Football, Part 9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tearing Up the Seven Veils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279339) by [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/113x3d00yr1cw8h/Ch_9_Tearing_Up_The_Seven_Veils_.mp3/file>

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested, but not well versed in yoga poses, Mycroft moves through plank, side plank, downward facing dog, standing forward fold, eagle pose, and crow pose. I believe the final meditation finds him in half or full lotus. I felt a kinship because just before recording this chapter I attended a hot class and failed continuously better at completing a traditional headstand. ;)


End file.
